Through this glass, I see
by Sasuke's-Sanity96
Summary: a boy, a boy who had been long lost and forgotten. Who's this boy the girl is seeing? Is he real? Why is he doing on the other side of the glass? -read and find out-  its a good short one-shot


Through this glass I see…

She looks through this glass, all she sees is a man standing on the other side. She'd never met him before nor has he. He seems distant, that distant look in his eyes. She walks up to this glass and places her fragile hand on its cold surface. Cold as the frozen tundra it was. She felt the glass for any crack, any misshapen place, but there is none.

She calls out to the man, "Hey!" He blinks and looks at the glass but his eyes were not focused on her.

Have you ever felt saddened? Oh how such an emotion hurt so much; such a lonely, unpleasant, emotion. Yes, yes it was. It's a sickening feeling; a sinking feeling.

"Has someone called upon me?" The male says confused. Can you not see her, sir? Have you been blind, sir?

She knocks with her fragile small fist again, "Over here, sir," she calls. He walks up to the glass and places his hand right where her small hand is. The hand was big and firm, firmer than anything she'd ever seen in her life. His features seemed lonesome and afraid.

Have you ever had that feeling? Loneliness and fear? Two more sickening feelings. Dark, yet quiet as the whispering of leaves themselves.

"Who are you?" He asks uncertain. Such a quiet whisper, full of pain and suffering. She wants to- no- She needs to reach out for him. He needs her 'though he does not know her. She's clawing at the glass, but it does nothing.

"Can you see me?" She asks unsure. He shook his head and dropped his arm to his side.

"Can you see me, then?" He asks with a pained look in his eyes. She can't bear to see his eyes, they hold so many sad and lonesome emotions.

She beats on the glass again, "Yes I can sir."

"I see nothing but a wall," he sighs.

Have you ever had the feeling someone out there needs you? It's a stressful feeling, something that makes you go insane. She needs to help this man.

"Care to tell me your name, sir?" He looks both ways and back towards the glass.

His eyes narrow in pain and he tries to grip the glass, "Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha, and what is yours?"

She reaches for his hand and feels his pain, "Sakura Haruno. Do you mind me asking you this, how old are you?"

He shook his head, "eighteen." The man wasn't a man, but a boy he was, yes that's what he was.

She smiles, "So am I, where's your family?" She asks ever so sad.

He looks down, "I've been lost for years, I do not know where they are…"

Have you ever been lost? It's a scary feeling…

"Have they ever called for you?" She asks silently. He shook his head again. "How many years have you been there?"

He shruggs his shoulders, "A couple years maybe."

The silence came rushing in like a violent wind storm, sending chills down your spine. What is this feeling? It's a sinking feeling. So cold and fragile, just like the girl is right now.

"Don't you know how to get over here?" She asks. He shook his head again. "I want to meet you personally."

"I want to meet you too…" the boy says. She wonders what she's feeling. What is this feeling she's feeling? Could it be lust? This neither I, or her can describe.

"Sakura!" a voice, a familiar voice, calls from afar. She turns and saw her best friend running up to her. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh sorry, I was talking to Sasuke," She apologizes sheepishly.

Her friend looks at her strangely, "Who's Sasuke?"

"Sasuke's…" She turns around to where the boy had been but sees nothing. There's no one there…Where'd the boy go? There's no sign of his presence being there what-so-ever.

Have you ever felt saddened? Now she has…  
Have you ever felt loneliness and fear? Now she has…  
Have you ever had the feeling someone out there needs you? Now she knows that feeling.  
Have you ever been lost? …This she's never known  
Have you ever felt lust? She has now…

Her friend takes her by the arm and drags her away, "You're just imagining things, besides," she says, "that is the other side of the world."

But where'd the boy go?

A voice. A voice resounds through her head. It's sweet yet hurt. She knows who's it belongs to.

"_I'll find a way around and find you, I will,"_ It said.

There'd been not a sign, not a single sign of his existence. The girl, Sakura, had asked the wise and she tells her that she once knew a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. She had said the boy had died long ago at the tender age of 18. No one knew the cause of his death, but he was long gone.

Now we know why he was on the other side. He was a spirit on the spirit world that lied beyond the glass…

Through this glass I see…the lost and forgotten…

**End.**


End file.
